DIW
Deep Impact Wrestling (DIW) (formely Insane Pro Wrestling) is a CAW wrestling promotion produced by Firewing0 on the WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2008 & 2009 video games. DIW was put on hiatus due to technical difficulties but returned on Sunday April 5th 2009. How DIW Started... DIW originally started under the name Insane Pro Wrestling (IPW) and featured most of the wrestlers who were in DIW when it started. The company (under the IPW name) aired promos of its debut on YouTube, but eventually the company's name was changed to Deep Impact Wrestling. On February 19th 2009, DIW purchased HardCAW TV as a secondary show to CAW is WAR. However, it was decided that the brand would be terminated due to creative differences. After BrawlMania II, DIW Owner Diablo made Dungeon, the developmental territory, a secondary brand, and a draft was made for that purpose. On December 10, 2009 DIW added a third show Afterbuner. Afterbuner is growing to be one of DIW's highest viewed shows, next to CAW is War. CAW All-Stars DIW participated in CAW All-Stars and also participated in organizing the event. List of Click-Per-View Events Near the end of each month, DIW produces special events known as Click-Per-Views. Here is a list of the the upcoming CPVs in chronological order as of , : *'Destiny Day' *'InsurrXion' *'Turning Tables' *'No Limits' *'Hardcore Revolution' *'Trifecta' (a CPV that host 3 main events) *'Divided We Brawl' (home of the 30-Man Over-the-Top-Rope match) *'BrawlMania III' Occasional CPVs *'12 Days of Violence' (occasional christmas CPV; home of the 12 Days of Violence Tournament) Championship Belts Current Champions as of DIW Hardcore Revolution 3/23/10: DIW Staff * Jay O' Matic (DIW CAW IS WAR Play-by-Play Commentator) (DIW Main Booker) * ExtremeDan2007 (DIW CAW IS WAR Color Commentator) (DIW OWNER) (DIW Jr Main Booker) * Socko105 (DIW Dungeon Play-by-Play Commentator) '' * WCLleague ''(DIW Dungeon Color Commentator) (DIW 5th Booker) * Yankeeboi50 (DIW Afterburner Play-by Play Commentator) * Shawn O'Conner (DIW Afterburner Colour Commentator) '' * ''Diablo (DIW 3rd Booker) * Don E. Jameson (Dungeon GM) (DIW 4th booker) DIW CAW is WAR Roster 'CAW IS WAR '''Wrestlers * Andre Rubio * Ben Giganta * Bonaparde * Cryptic * Curtis Killings * Daniel Brown * Darren Matthews * Grand Master Bling * Icedude * Johnson * Masked Marauder * Mason Kronik * Ryan *Silent Death *Stevie Francis *Shadow Vega *The Exterminator *The Vampire Female Wrestlers *Krystal Francis Tag Teams * '''Ministry Of Perfection (The Exterminator, Extreme Dan, Daniel Brown, Grand Master Bling & Ben Giganta) ' Managers and Valets * Nichole - valet/girlfriend of Exterminator * Krystal Fancis - manager/sister of Stevie Francis/Bonaparde & Cryptic DIW Dungeon Roster Dungeon Wrestlers *Ben Hitman *D-Mack *Danny James *De Fight * Haze *Illution *Kanyon *Kevin Kash *Lithium luther * Lu Bu *Maxelstein *Neo *Pimp Daddy Reign *Quick Silver *Reaper *Royta Mishino *Sean Low Jr. *Shamus McCoy *S.O.S *Stevi T *X Luther Female Wrestlers *Nichole *Violet *Sunny Tag Teams & Stables *'Illution & Haze' *'The Luther Brothers' *'The New Age Radicalz (D-Mack & Shamus McCoy) ' *'World Elite (De Fight, SOS, Ben Hitman, and Stevi T)' DIW Afterbuner Roster Afterbuner Wrestlers *Cody Rhodes *Ted Dibiase Female Wrestlers *Camen Chan Unassigned Talent/Inactive *'CJ Wizard: Unassigned' *'Emily T' *'Danny James' *'Kanyon' *'Johnny Fortune: Unassigned' Extras Recurring Segments * The Crap Shoot! - with Stephen O-Zender (TBD if this will still happen) * Ryan's Rundown - with Ryan (exclusive to CAW is WAR) * Socko Is War (SIW) ''- with Socko105 (exclusive to Dungeon) * '''Dan TV - '''with Extreme Dan (exclusive to CAW is War & Dungeon) * '''THE R.A.N.T '(The Really Awesomely Needed Talk Show) - with Shawn O'Conner (TBD if this will still happen) CAW IS WAR Theme *Rise Up by Drowning Pool (2009) *This Machine (2009) *Colors by Crossfade (2009-2010) *'Phenomenon-Thousand Foot Krutch' (Current) Dungeon Theme *'Let It Roll - Divide the Day' (Current) Afterbuner Theme *'Fire It Up - Thousand Foot Krutch' (Current) Links *http://uk.youtube.com/user/firewing0 : Creator's youtube channel *http://z8.invisionfree.com/DeepImpactWrestling: DIW Forums